


We're Dangerous

by BigG1999



Series: ClexaHalloweenWeek2017 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, F/F, Outlaw Lexa, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: Lexa's an outlaw, it's the 1800s and she's like an cowboy? I think?Clarke is the daughter of the man she has a deal with, somehow they fall in love and shuff starts to happen.#ClexaHalloweenWeek





	We're Dangerous

Lexa grins, looking at the wagon.

“You up for a bit of fun?” Any questions, nodding towards the horse drawn wagon. 

“Looks like a Griffin wagon,” Octavia says, setting down the binoculars.

“Let's go,” Lexa orders, dipping her fingers in a jar of oils, letting it drip down the side of her face.

“Yes Commander,” Indra says, already getting the horses.

“Thank you Indra,” Lexa says, jumping on her horse effortlessly.

“Let's go, cut them off at Rattlesnake Gap,” Lexa says, digging her heals into the side of her horse.

* * *

 

“No!” The driver yells, reaching for his gun.

A bullet goes through his heart before he even reaches it. 

“Nice shot,” Octavia complements, grinning as she heads towards the door of the carriage. 

A gunshot surprises all of them, Octavia falling to the ground, more in surprise than pain, blood running from the wound in her shoulder.

“Stay back!” A voice orders, shaking.

“Shit!” Octavia says, her hand covering the gunshot. 

Lexa slowly moves closer to the door, not surprised that all she sees is the tip of a gun.

“I said stay back!”

“I just want to help my friend,” Lexa says, putting her hands in the air.

“Slowly, I will shoot you,” she says.

“Alright,” Lexa says, slowly moving towards Octavia.

“You good?” Lexa questions, her hand covering the wound, pressing Octavia into the ground.

“Bitch shot me,” she says, grabbing her pistol.

“Bitch also didn't blow your head off,” the woman says, now in the door of the carriage, gun pointed at Lexa.

Lexa turns, ready to say something, but it get caught in her throat as she locks eyes with the blonde. 

“You the leader?” she asks the stunned woman.

Lexa doesn't reply, starring at the woman, mouth slightly agape. 

“Commander?” Indra questions, still on her horse.

“Yeah, I'm the leader,” Lexa says, standing to face the blonde.

“What do you want?” she questions.

Lexa looks around, taking in the wide eyed look from Octavia and the harsh stare from Indra.

“Well,” Lexa composes herself, biting the inside of her cheek, “I’d like to have a look at all the treasures you’ve got stowed away in there, Miss. Mr. Griffin always has something good for us,” she says with a drawl.

“There is nothing in here today, just me.”

“Commander, prize money,” Octavia whispers.

Lexa shakes her head, looking the blonde up and down again, a smirk on her face.

“Lil Miss, do you know how to get back to town from here?” Lexa questions, walking closer to the gun pointed at her face.

“Don’t come any closer!”

“Miss, if I was gunna kill you I would’ve by now. Indra has a shotgun she can get to in about half a second and blow your head off, but I don’t think things will come to that,” Lexa threatens as she walks even closer, the tip of the gun against her forehead.

“What do you want?” she questions agains.

“What’s your name?” Lexa questions.

“What’s yours?”

“Lexa,” she answers, earning gasps from Octavia and Indra, the commander never reveals her name. 

“Clarke.”

“Well Miss Clarke, nice to meet you. I’m deeply sorry about the driver, they have been warned before not to fight back. I guess he knew you were worth dying for.”

“Are you really flirting with the bitch who shot me?” Octavia questions, sitting up and holding her shoulder.

“I have a proposition for you, Miss Clarke,” Lexa drawls, taking a step back and tilting her hat, “I’m guessing you have some medical experience, think you could sew up my friend you shot, in exchange I’ll take you to town, unharmed?”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Clarke questions, the gun getting aimed in Lexa’s face again.

Lexa looks at Clarke, taking a step closer, green eyes saying what her mouth can’t say to a woman.

“Lexa, let’s go,” Indra says, having gotten Octavia on a horse while she distracted Clarke.

“Go ahead, I wanna make sure Miss Clarke makes it to town.”

Indra sighs, disappointment and disapproval in her eyes, but she takes off, leaving the commander with a gun in her face.

“Come on Clarke,” Lexa says, turning on her heel and going to her horse.

“How said you could leave?” Clarke questions, following the brunette.

“I did. Let’s go get you to Griffin,” Lexa says, offering her hand.

“Why should I trust you?”

Lexa sighs, looking up at the bright sun, “because I’d say, unless someone else is stupid enough to take Rattlesnake Trail, you’ll die out here in about four hours, especially in those clothes. What are you, some whore for Griffin? You’re a bit young for him.”

“Gross,” Clarke rolls her eyes, looking around.

“There ain’t nobody else coming this way Miss. Griffin is the only one who sends his treasure this way anymore, we have somewhat of an agreement. I tend to break it a lot though, but I’m a criminal, so what do you expect?”

Clarke sighs, looking around one last time before taking Lexa’s outstretched hand and jumping on the horse.

“Hold on,” Lexa grins, waiting until Clarke’s arms are around her to take off towards the town.

* * *

 

“She turned herself in?” Jake questions over Clarke’s shoulder, hugging her tight.

“She wanted to make sure I got home safe,” Clarke whispers.

“Said she would kill me if she didn’t make it,” the sheriff says with a chuckle.

“Did she hurt you baby?” Jake questions, pulling away and taking Clarke’s face in his hands, scanning her face for any signs of distress.

“No, she was…” Clarke growls, “she was super nice.”

“Oh no,” Jake sighs, looking at the sheriff.

“I’ve already got my deputy’s ready for tonight sir,” he says.

“Tonight?” Clarke questions.

“She must like you, and she gets what she likes,” Jake says.

“If she thinks she’s getting me with force, she’s got another thing coming,” Clarke says, fire in her eyes.

* * *

 

“Are you kidding me Lexa? Turned yourself in for a pretty blonde?” Octavia yells over the gunshots.

“You saw her, she was beautiful!” Lexa argues, turning to shoot back.

“She’s also Jake Griffin’s daughter,” Indra says, shooting back, making a man fall from his horse.

“I’ll just have to win her over with my good looks instead of force,” Lexa laughs.

* * *

 

“Did you ever think we’d end up like this?” Clarke questions, hand running up and down Lexa’s back, tracing the scars.

“In love? No. Knew we’d have some hot hate filled sex someday though,” Lexa jokes.

“You’re stupid,” Clarke laughs, laying her naked body on top of Lexa’s.

“Who would’ve thought I’d get Clarke Griffin to become an outlaw?” Lexa laughs, wiggling from underneath Clarke’s weight. 

“Who would’ve thought I’d get the Commander Lexa to become a cattle rancher?”

“On stolen land.”

“It’s not stolen if nobody owned it, and nobody did, so if we’re here for another six weeks or so, it’d ours,”

A bang interrupts their lovefest.

“What was that?” Lexa questions, grabbing her gun and heading towards the door.

“Don’t walk towards the sound, idiot!” Clarke yells, wrapping the blanket around herself and following her lover.

The door burst open, there sits a wolf. It’s beautiful curly black fur gently rustling in the wind.

“What is it Indra?” Lexa questions, looking around.

“Indra? As in Indra?” Clarke questions, looking at the wolf.

“Yeah, get your pants on, we have to go.”

“What the hell?” Clarke questions, doing as she’s ordered, one eyes on the black wolf, who is growling at the darkness.


End file.
